Close Comfort
by KitKatFang
Summary: Emil enjoys the unique aspect Richter's abilities bring to their relationship, and Richter is happy to indulge him. Marta, however, is in denial about their relationship, and her refusal to leave the pair alone results in a shocking discovery. -VORE-


**WARNING: **This story contains **male/male, same-size, soft, oral, comfort vore.** It also contains a **male/male pairing, and a nonsexual shower scene with two males.** If any of these things are not to your tastes, I suggest you click away and find something more relevant to your interests. If you don't know what vore is, check my profile for information about vore in general and what you can expect from my work in particular. If you're curious, I urge you to keep an open mind, and to respect those of us who enjoy such works as we are not harming you with our interests.

**A/N:** Wow, another story from me, in such a short time? I honestly think this is a record for me, no matter what I'm writing about. XD But I was inspired, and I honestly had a lot of fun working on this. I didn't have a plan when I started off, I was just going with the flow, and it's been far too long since I wrote like this. Marta somehow found her way into here, and I apologize in advance to Marta fans because there is some Marta-bashing in here. Anyway, here's a light, fluffy, adorable story to make up for the dark, depression one I uploaded the other day. XD

**Oh, one more thing: There are spoilers for both the normal and good endings of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Richter, Emil, Marta, or Ratatosk. The characters are the property of Namco-Bandai, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction. I am merely using it to show my love (or dislike, as the case may be) for the characters in my own way. I claim ownership of nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, if you do not know what <em>**_VORE_**_ is, I strongly advise you to check my profile for more information._

* * *

><p>Emil smiles happily as he feels Richter hug him. It's been some time since he first learned of Richter's rather interesting abilities, and he loves the way the other man is willing to use them at his request. He finds that his favorite place, even more than the half-elf's arms, is inside the redhead, and he can't help but squirm with delight as he adjusts his position in the older male's stomach. It's always so soft and warm, and he loves being close to Richter. He trusts the older male completely, knowing he'll never come to harm as long as he's within Richter's body. He rubs softly at the lining of the other's stomach, amazed as always at how comfortable he is.<p>

Richter rubs his enlarged gut gently, leaning back against the wall as he sits on the bed in the room he shares with Emil. He thinks how lucky he is to have the boy with him, and can't help but remember how he came to be with the blond, still having a bit of trouble accepting how kind Ratatosk had been to him.

* * *

><p><em>He had said farewell to Emil, having sent the blond back to live with his friends, and he himself has accepted the responsibility of acting as a host for the Summon Spirit's core. He had acted in that capacity for two years, and had refused to complain despite how badly he missed the blond who had shown so much compassion for him, even as they fought their final battle against each other. He was a bit bothered by the fact that from what little he could tell, Ratatosk was not working on re-writing the laws of the world but was instead working on a side-project. Still, he refused to complain, as he supposed he had caused enough trouble that he didn't have the right to be angry with the Summon Spirit for this.<em>

_It had come as a surprise to him, then, when Ratatosk had allowed him to learn of the side-project he had been working on. The Summon Spirit had forged a new, temporary body that would last him until he regained his strength and was able to return to his own form. Richter had been relieved that he was no longer the host for the Summon Spirit, though he found it strangely lonely once their minds were no longer connected as the Summon Spirit now inhabited a separate physical form. He had spent his time acting as a seal, staring into space most of it. His memories kept him company, though they brought him as much sadness as they did comfort._

_He had been very surprised, then, when Ratatosk had approached him and informed him that he had crafted a way to use the mana of the world as a temporary lock on the door to the demonic realm. While mana was still required by the living things of the world, he was able to adjust its flow so that some of it could be siphoned off to act as a seal, and he would use the Sacred Stone as part of that seal. Richter hadn't known what to say to that, and had been stunned as the Summon Spirit had told him that he would be returning to the outside world—he was free. He had quickly hunted down Emil once he'd had his freedom, amused to find that Emil was trying to avoid Marta because her clinging had finally gotten to be too much for him. It had all gone smoothly after that, their friendship strengthening and deepening over time to become something more._

* * *

><p>Richter smiles as he feels Emil fall asleep inside of him, patting his stomach gently and laying down himself. He was quite surprised when Emil, having learned of his abilities several months before their final confrontation, had shyly asked if he would be willing to swallow him again once Richter had returned. Naturally, the half-elf was quite pleased to indulge the blond, and ever since Richter has happily allowed the younger male to sleep inside of him or to spend a few hours within him for no real reason. He loves keeping the boy close to him, and he knows that Emil enjoys the closeness as well. Richter yawns sleepily, and smiles as he drifts off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Emil is the first to awaken, and he waits patiently for the redhead to wake up. He's more than happy to remain snuggled up inside of the half-elf's body, and he really doesn't mind the wait. When Richter finally wakes up, Emil gently nuzzles against his insides, calling softly, "Good morning, Richter." He smiles brightly as he feels a gentle pat to his head, hearing the half-elf murmur a quiet response. The blond is relaxed and content, and he hopes that Richter won't want to let him out too soon.<p>

Richter yawns, rolling over a bit awkwardly onto his back, and rubbing his stomach gently. "You don't mind staying in there a while longer, do you, Emil? I don't feel like getting up yet." He smiles as he hears the expected response, a delighted sound and Emil quickly telling him that he'd be happy to stay there all day if Richter wanted him to. The half-elf chuckles, patting his gut gently, and he sighs happily. Really, he still can't get over how good this feels, and he knows the younger male feels the same. They remain in silence for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness they can share like this.

It's about two hours before Richter is forced to get up, hearing a rather shrill, "Emiiiiiiiiil!" coming from outside. He groans, not wanting to have to let the blond out. Still, knowing Marta, she'll break a window or a door to get at Emil. He growls quietly as she calls for Emil again. When Emil wonders what's wrong, he responds with annoyance, "It's Marta. She's looking for you."

Emil groans at the information. He would much rather spend the day inside the half-elf than having to deal with Marta. "Just tell her to go away…"

"You know that won't work, Emil."

"I know… But I wish it would…" Emil pouts as he feels Richter getting up, knowing that the redhead will be letting him out soon. A few minutes later, he's pushing himself up from the floor of the bathtub, blinking up at Richter. He blushes as he realizes Richter's naked, and he smiles as the half-elf turns on the water and gets into the bath with him. The blond sits there quietly, happy to allow Richter to bathe him. He giggles as he feels Richter's fingers teasing the back of his neck before the redhead begins to wash his hair.

Richter smiles as he bathes the blond, still amazed at how much Emil enjoys his touch. Even the slightest brush of his fingertips against the younger male's skin is enough to elicit a smile, or a sharp intake of breath, almost always accompanied by a bit of a blush. Emil really is too adorable for his own good, he thinks, though he doesn't exactly mind. After he finishes cleaning the blond off, he allows Emil to help him bathe, and they linger in the warm water for a while before finally leaving the shower.

Heading to the kitchen after drying off and dressing, they both wince as Marta calls, rather shrilly, for Emil once again. Richter sighs and waves Emil off to the kitchen, heading to the front door. He opens it, glaring at the girl standing there. "Marta, it's too damn early for you to be that loud."

She proceeds to completely ignore him, pushing past and calling for Emil again. She quickly makes her way to the kitchen when she spies Richter's eyes looking in that direction, and she pounces on the blond as he turns to see if it's Richter returning. She wraps her arms around Emil, babbling about how happy she is to see him and she can't imagine how he can possibly sleep with Richter around, and Emil is looking at Richter pleadingly as he struggles to push Marta away.

Richter growls, annoyed, and manages to pull the girl off Emil, saying, "Let him have some breakfast, Lualdi."

Marta happily sits down and tells Emil she'll eat with them, ignoring the groan from Richter and the way Emil looks rather annoyed. She begins talking about the plans she has for him that day, and doesn't pay attention to anything else but Emil.

Richter honestly has no idea how she's managed to stay in denial about his relationship with Emil, and he is starting to get very annoyed with her presence. He restrains himself, though, knowing strangling her on the spot would not prove to be a very useful idea, satisfying though it would be. He resigns himself to having to deal with her all day, and sighs heavily.

* * *

><p>Emil groans wearily as he collapses onto the couch, exhausted after having dealt with Marta all day. He slowly opens one eye, looking up at Richter, and murmurs, "Richter… Please…?"<p>

Richter knows that look, and he smiles gently at Emil as he sits down beside him. "Of course, Emil." The half-elf helps the blond to remove his clothing, and pulls the younger male into his lap. He gently strokes the blond's cheek before pulling him closer and gently kissing Emil's lips. He watches Emil's eye's drift shut, pulling back after a minute. He carefully pulls the blond's head into his mouth, licking him gently. Carefully, he eases the younger's head into his throat, wrapping his lips around Emil's shoulders and swallowing gently.

Emil giggles lightly as he feels Richter gently licking at his skin, tasting him and coating him with saliva. It always tickles, but he loves it, and he knows Richter likes how he tastes. He feels Richter swallow again, and sighs happily as he begins to slide into the redhead's stomach. He can already feel the weariness from Marta beginning to fade, and he relaxes completely. He shivers with delight as he continues to slide into the older male's stomach, enjoying the sensation of the powerful throat muscles pulling him down. He's still amazed at how easily the other's stomach stretches to hold him, and he thinks that he'll never get tired of the sensations this gives him. His lower legs are all that's left now, and he can't wait for Richter to finish.

Richter is just about to Emil's feet, when he hears something that he really wishes he wasn't hearing. Marta is calling for Emil again, saying she forgot something. With a sinking feeling, Richter realizes he didn't lock the front door. He curses silently, swallowing quickly to try and clear his mouth so he can call out and tell her not to come in, he'll get whatever she forgot, when he hears the door open.

"Emil, I forgot my—OH GODDES!"

Richter twitches slightly, swallowing the last of the blond and glaring at Marta. He feels Emil squirming inside him, and he knows Emil heard Marta's scream. He growls softly, placing one hand on his stomach, his voice deadly soft as he says, "Get _out, _Lualdi." He watches as Marta goes pale, then bolts, slamming the door behind her. He rubs his temples wearily, knowing they'll never hear the end of this.

Emil sighs, annoyed. Still, Marta can't cause too much trouble, he thinks, because who would possibly believe her? Besides, it's not like Richter will hurt him, if anybody comes around, Richter can simply let him out again. He rubs gently at Richter's insides, wishing Marta hadn't interrupted them.

Richter sighs, shaking his head with annoyance. He focuses on Emil, though, and can't help but relax as he feels Emil's gentle rubs. He carefully stands, making his way to the front door and locking it. He then proceeds into the bedroom, and settles himself down on the bed, rubbing back at the younger male held snugly inside of him. They'll have to discuss what to do about Marta, but that can wait until morning, he thinks, and he relaxes on the bed as he waits for sleep to claim him, sensing that Emil has already fallen asleep. He banishes the worries and annoyances from his mind, a smile of contentment slipping across his lips as he rubs his stomach, just happy to have the blond so close to him.


End file.
